


Working Together

by TakamaruKurokawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggressive Medical Ninjas, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Overtraining, Puma made me do it, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Too Strict, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakamaruKurokawa/pseuds/TakamaruKurokawa





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPuma/gifts).



Raiden swore as he ran towards the Morino Village. He was late. He was so late. Ryuai was going to murder him. Slowly, painfully. In every way imaginable. He cursed again and jumped from tree to tree. He was an hour late. Stupid bandits trying to ambush him. He’d be with his girl if they’d just taken the hint when he warned them.

With a sigh, he saw the outline of Morino ahead of him, the gate slowly coming into view. And no Ryuai. He was dead. A dead man walking. He rushed forward, pausing at the gate to check in with the guards on duty. And then he spotted her, walking away from the gates, head hung low. ‘ _Damn it, Ryuai_ ,’ he thought to himself, nodding to the guards before quickly moving to catch up with his girlfriend.

“Ryuai!” he shouted, jumping within stopping distance of the brunette. Suddenly, his cheek was met with Ryuai’s fist, sending the sword user stumbling backwards with the force of it. Hitting the ground, he rubbed his cheek. “Goddamn it, Ryu,” he muttered, lifting himself to meet her eyes.

“What do you want, Raiden?” she snarled. It was then he noticed how exhausted she looked.

“Babe…” He quickly stood up, stepping as close as he could. “I’m sorry I’m late. You know I’m never late without a reason.” When he was sure she wouldn’t hit him again, he moved closer, ducking his head so his nose brushed against hers. “Tell me what you need.”

Her hands came up to grip his sword hostelers. “Can we go somewhere quiet? I need to be able to think.” And somewhere quiet where she could tell him.

“Of course,” he whispered. Taking her hands in his, he helped move them out of the streets before the morning bustle became too much for his lover, walking towards the training areas of Morino. They’d be quiet enough for them to just lay down and relax. Her fathers would be at home so he already suspected her home would not be the best place to go to talk.

She intertwined her fingers with his, her eyes focusing on her pale skin under his sun-kissed hand. It always amused her that the environments they lived in left different marks on them, sometimes in the most unseen but also most obvious areas.

When they reached the training ground, he let her lead them away from the main training areas to a secluded part of the surrounding meadows. She paid little attention to him as she lay on the ground, her eyes focused on the bright blue sky above them. Frowning, he laid down beside her, taking one of her hands between his and gently playing with her fingers, waiting for her to speak.

“My dad’s…. He’s more distant. He’s changed,” she finally whispered, gripping her love’s hand tightly.“My training has been much more strict. He’s become my grandfather, according to a few relatives. Changed since he became head of the clan.”

Raiden brought her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips gently to her knuckles. He could understand her exhaustion and mood now. “Have you spoken to Yuuya about Ryuu’s behaviour?” he finally asked, twisting his head to watch her.

“Not yet. Papa’s been on diplomatic trading missions between Suna and Morino and the rest of the Big Five the past few days. It gets worse when Papa isn’t here.” She twisted her head to look at her boyfriend. “What should I do?”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. “First, you need to relax. Because if you don’t relax, you’re gonna crash,” he whispered as he pulled back. “How much training has he put you through?”

“I think I get about five hours break throughout the day,” she answered honestly. “He was called in for a meeting this morning, so I get an extra two hours today.”

“I’m sorry I was late,” he commented. “I hate that I’ve wasted one of your free hours.”

She shook her head. “Sorry for hitting you. I… I just… didn’t know if you were coming.”

“I’ll always come for you, Babe,” he whispered, making her grin at him. “Dirty minded,” he mumbled, watching as she rolled over to lay on top of him, her hands playing his hair. “I missed you, Ryu.” He had. He doesn’t like being away but his parents and siblings still resided in Suna so he made the journey to go see them or vice versa. He was always happy to see him but he did enjoy being with Ryuai as well. He got to forget about everything when he was with her.

She brushed her lips over his, smiling as his hands came to run down her back before resting on her hips. They kissed and nipped on each others’ lips, grinning and giggling as the sun shone down on them. She shifted her legs so she was straddling him, deepening the kiss as her hands gripped his hair more. He moved his hands to her thighs, squeezing her gently as they made out. Suddenly, she pulled away, pressing her forehead to his. “I need to get back to the compound. Dad will murder me if I’m late.”

“I’m going with you. I’ll hide in your room,” he commented. When she went to protest, he shook his head. “No. At least if I’m there, I can actually step in if he’s gone too far.”

“You think you can take my dad on?” He could probably take him on with weapons but hand-to-hand, he was at a slight disadvantage when Ryuu used genjutsu. Scratch that, a big disadvantage. “I don’t want him to hurt you when he’s in such a bad mood.”

“You’re my girl,” he answered. “I don’t care if he uses genjutsu on me or not. I can cause enough of a distraction to throw him off.” Then a thought hit him. “When is Yuuya due home?”

“Today, sometime. He hoped it was today.” She bit her bottom lip. Her Papa was the calm one of her fathers. If he was here, maybe her Dad wouldn’t be so angry. “I wish he was here so I could talk to him. Maybe he’d know how to deal with Dad.”

He rubbed his nose along hers. “I’ll wait with you until he gets home.” He had enough experience with his own father’s PTSD to know what possible issue could be with Ryuu. But Ryuai was worried enough not to fully protest. “Let’s get you home and see where to go from there, yeah?” He kissed her temple. “I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

“If Tsubaki hears about this…” she mumbled, slowly getting to her feet.

“If Izumi and Yasuko hear about this, your father better run,” he commented, smirking at the wide eyes of his girlfriend.

“You wouldn’t…” She trailed off; if it was Papa, her aunts always were the next into scaring her dad into action or correct behaviour. “You would.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Rai….”

“I’m a good boy,” he promised, smiling. “Whatever the situation calls for.”

“Babe….” She shook her head. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“You’re worth getting hurt for.”

* * *

“Ryuu!” Yuuya shouted, walking through the compound towards where his husband was instructing their daughter. “We need to talk! Now!” His eyes moved to Ryuai. “Go clean up, Princess. Go out with Raiden and Tsubaki. No more training for this week.”

“Papa,” she muttered, racing over to hug him. “I missed you.”

Yuuya wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter, kissing her head as he looked over at Ryuu. “Go get ready. Even stay out late if you wish. You deserve some time off.” He let her go and smiled at her. “That boy should know, he’s done right by you.”

“He told you,” she commented drily. “Don’t fight with Daddy…”

“Go,” Yuuya answered, his eyes flickering between Ryuu and Ryuai. “I’ll deal with my husband.”

Ryuai nodded and moved inside, quick enough to leave her fathers staring at each other.

“She needs to train, Yuuya,” Ryuu stated, his eyes stern as he turned to look at Yuuya. “The enemy won’t give her breaks. I can’t afford to let her let off.”

“She is your sixteen-year-old daughter,” Yuuya argued back, hands clenching. “You push her too hard, you’re gonna hurt her in ways neither of us can fix.” He knew how dangerous the clan’s kekkei genkai was, the damage and pain it had caused Ryuu alone.

“She can’t master Dragon’s Breath without hard work, Yuuya. You wouldn’t know how hard it is to master a kekkei genkai!” Ryuu shouted, turning to face the former Suna fan user.

Yuuya stiffened, his eyes showing a brief sign of hurt before anger took over. “You’re right. I don’t. I wasn’t born into a clan. I was raised to fight dirty until I won. I learned everything I could at the academy, from my sensei, from my friends, my team.” He still had his fan on his back. “Shall I demonstrate how low-borns fight?”

Ryuu’s eyes narrowed. “You really wanna fight me?” He moved, his body taking a defensive stance. Chihiru leaped from her spot on Ryuu’s shoulder, racing to the side to curl up and watch the couple. She was too sassy for her owner and his husband, and too smart, knowing both of them were stubborn as hell.

Yuuya unstrapped his fan, bringing it in front of him. “If I'm good enough to marry you, then I’m good enough to fight you,” he answered tersely. His eyes were full of anger. Pain. This was not going to be a quick fight for either of them.

The red-head growled before racing towards Yuuya, the fan-user easily bringing up wind to counter the advantage Ryuu was trying to create. Long-distance against short-range. Husbands fighting each other. Ryuu ran again, this time, making sure to move quicker than Yuuya could swing his fan. He was a sitting duck if the ex-Suna was able to get more wind involved. He threw his hand out when he reached Yuuya, trying to force the fan out of his hands.

Yuuya grunted, closing the fan and bringing it down like a club, forcing Ryuu backwards. He snarled, tossing it to the side when he realised he wouldn’t be able to use it. Hand-to-hand it was then. He leaped forward, forcing his training with Takamaru to guide him as he and Ryuu traded punches and kicks, circling the training area of their home. There was no jutsus involved as they fought, too angry and hurt to do anything more than fight the other. Not that either of them actually wanted to fight.

They traded punches, kicks, rolls, dodges, hitting each other hard when they could and trying to move quickly out of the way when they other tried to attack. There was blood dripping from a cut on Yuuya’s face, while Ryuu’s bandaged arm was dripping blood from the strain.

“Come on, Ryuu,” Yuuya taunted as he knocked his husband backwards, the red-head hitting a wall as he was forced back. “I don’t have a kekkei genkai. I’m a low-born soldier taught in the slums how to protect myself. Was never the best at the academy, always the average kid!” He was as angry as he could be right now. “I know what the fuck you’re doing! Trying to make our daughter not suffer like you? You’ve become exactly like your father! A man you practically hated!”

Yuuya’s words struck deep. Ryuu slowly fell on his knees, his eyes falling onto his damaged arm, blood seeping through the white bandages that hit the scars. His husband was right. He was trying to keep their Princess safe. Like he now realised his father had tried to do for him; trained him hard so he’d never lose concentration or slip up so their kekkei genkai would seriously damage their bodies or kill them. He’d hated his father for so long. And now? Now he understood he’d have to make his daughter hate him as much as he once hated his father.

“I’m sorry, Yuu,” he whispered, clenching his bloody fists as he breathed, trying to find the strength to finally look Yuuya in the eye. He didn’t want to fight. Not like this.

Yuuya panted hard as he watched his husband fall to his knees. Slowly, he stumbled over, gripping his side from where Ryuu had landed a hard hit. “Why are you sorry?” he asked, kneeling in front of the red-head. He used his right arm to tilt Ryuu’s chin, watching him carefully. “As much as you think I can, I can’t actually read your mind, Baby.”

“For being distant. For changing,” Ryuu began, eyes dark as he tried to work through the emotions in his head. “For pushing Ryuai too hard. But… I’ve finally realised why my father did it. To make sure that I’d master Dragon’s Breath, so I wouldn’t get myself killed.” He glanced down at the bandages covering his scars. The visual sign of how close he came to killing himself because of his mistake. Dragon’s Breath demanded respect and 100% concentration. And he’d forgotten that. “I need to make sure Ryuai knows how to control it. I don’t want her to get herself killed because I didn’t teach her enough.”

Yuuya bit back a sigh. As much as he wanted to yell at him for pushing their daughter too far, he understood the desire to keep her safe. “Babe, breathe.” Ryuu’s breathing had been hitching, his knuckles turning white. Pushing past his own pain, he gripped Ryuu’s hands gently, watching him carefully. “I understand why you’re trying to do this. But making Ryuai hate you? Babe, that’s not the way to go. You hating your father ruined your relationship with him. Ryuai doesn’t deserve that sort of relationship with you.”

“I need to be distant to train her,” he mumbled, gripping Yuuya’s hands hard. “If I’m not, I can’t train her properly.”

“Then compromise,” Yuuya answered. “On the training field, you are her mentor, her teacher. But outside the field, you are her Dad. You can’t let one be more than the other. There needs to be a compromise between the two sides of you. You’ll destroy yourself and her love for you if you don’t find the right balance. She doesn’t deserve losing the same relationship you lost.”

“I don’t know how to find the balance.” He felt vulnerable admitting that. “I only know to be one or the other.”

“Then you should have spoken to me,” Yuuya replied, leaning forward to steal a kiss from him. “But first, we are going to Yasuko. She can heal up the injuries.”

“Lucky Aisa isn’t here to hit us?” Ryuu let Yuuya help him up as the two stood up. “She’d murder us for doing this to each other.”

“She’d murder me. She likes you so she’d just lecture you,” Yuuya answered, the two of them limping towards the house. Suddenly, both stopped, gulping as they looked at the new arrival standing at the back entrance.

“Hey Yasu,” Ryuu greeted, bringing his non-injured arm upwards to rub the back of his neck nervously. “What brings you here?”

“You two are idiots if you think Ryuai wasn’t going to let me know what the two of you were up to,” she replied, eyes narrowing as she took in their conditions. Momodai had found a spot to settle beside Chihiru, the marten climbing on top of him as they watched their masters.

Ryuu and Yuuya shared a look before nodding in agreement. “We needed to let some steam out,” Yuuya commented, watching Yasuko’s lips tilt in a smirk.

“Isn’t that why you have sex for?” She turned on her heel, calling over her shoulder, “Hurry up and get your asses in here. I don’t have all night to heal you two dopes.”

They scrambled after her, knowing she’d come out and drag them by the ear if they didn’t follow her quick enough. They followed after her, limping and cursing under their breaths as they followed her into their kitchen where she was setting up.

“Your daughter needs a week off before you start training her again, Ryuu,” she warned as she signalled for both men to sit down. “Exhaustion is not good for her and won’t do her any advantage training with you.”

“She tell you too?” Ryuu asked, hurt filling his eyes at the thought of his daughter having to go to Yasuko more than him.

“No, Raiden did. He noticed when he came back from Suna,” she answered. “I want to do a check-up on her tomorrow. Yuuya’s already given her permission off for tonight.” She’d begun healing Ryuu first, noticing he had more blood than Yuuya. “Raiden noticing your daughter was exhausted but you not isn’t healthy for you either.” She glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest. “You are an idiot, shut up before you dig your grave even bigger.”

Ryuu shut up promptly, glaring at Yuuya when he sniggered. Everyone knew that if Izumi or Yasuko glared at Ryuu, he hid. Or disappeared. Because he’d obviously done something overly stupid to earn those glares. And Yuuya knew exactly how afraid he was of the two ladies.

“Yuuya at least tried to knock some sense into your head,” she commented, working to remove the bandages from her teammate. “Surprised Ryuai didn’t hit out or Tsubaki interrupt your trainings.”

Yuuya smirked as Ryuu paled at her words. “That moment when he realises that Tsubaki will tell Izumi and then he has both of you on his ass.” He snickered when Ryuu’s eyes flickered over to him. “You did this to yourself, Babe.”

Redoing his bandages, Yasuko looked up at Ryuu. “Wait until you’re healed,” she warned when he opened his mouth to reply to Yuuya. “And then you can decide whether or not to say anything else.”

Yuuya chuckled, gripping his sides as they hurt. “Ow. Goddamn it, Ryuu, why did you hit my ribs?”

Ryuu frowned. “Yasu, check that I didn’t break anything,” he whispered, watching as she moved over to check the wind-user’s chest.

“Nothing’s broke,” she announced, scanning all of Yuuya’s ribs. “But they are definitely bruised.” She immediately started healing him, watching as Ryuu continued to look worried as she worked. “Let this be a reminder to not fight again. At least physically. Use rough sex, more pleasurable than fighting.”

“Agreed,” Yuuya commented when he could finally breathe properly. “Or at least make sure you or Aisa is here to heal us if we do.”

Yasuko chuckled before turning back to Ryuu. Suddenly, Ryuu found himself on the floor, groaning as he held his nose. Looking up at Yuuya and Yasuko, he noticed his childhood friend’s hand raised in a fist. “What the fuck was that for?!” he shouted, his voice muffled as he held his bleeding nose.

“That is because you’re a goddamn idiot and if you dare do that to my goddaughter again, I’ll make sure you can never have sex again,” she warned him, eyes narrowing over his form. When Yuuya started laughing at the white face and wide eyes of Ryuu, Yasuko turned her eyes on him. “I don’t know why you’re laughing. You’d be affected too.”

Yuuya groaned. “You’re mean, Yasuko. But you drive a hard bargain, right, Ryuu?” The brunette looked at his husband, narrowing his eyes at him.

“God help me,” Ryuu mumbled, leaning his head back as he tried to stop his own nose bleeding. “No one tell Izumi!”

* * *

Ryuai leaned back against Raiden as they sat on the roof, his arms wrapped around her waist as they sat back-to-front. He had his head rested against her neck, his lips pressed firmly against her skin. “You told Aunt Yasuko, didn’t you?” she whispered, twisting her head to kiss his forehead.

“I like working together with Yasuko,” he answered, nuzzling her skin. “She gives amazing advice and scares the shit out of Ryuu. It’s quite amusing to watch to be honest.” His chuckle earned an elbow to his stomach, making him grunt. “Oi, woman, don’t be mean to me.” He tightened his arms around her. “It’s funny because you and Tsubaki do the exact same to me.”

Ryuai grinned. “I can’t believe none of them have caught on that we’re together.” She closed her eyes as he hummed against her skin. “Except Yasuko because we all know no one keeps any secrets from that woman.”

“That woman deserves a medal for what she puts up with,” he commented. “Think she hit Ryuu and Yuuya or just one?”

Ryuai groaned. “Just Dad. Yuuya smiles too much for her to hit him.” Then she looked at him. “What did you tell her?”

Raiden grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Eh….” It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
